Guiding Hand
by almakarma18
Summary: Just because she was born in the Kuroko verse, didn't mean that she would turn into a basketball prodigy or become a basketball player. She has her very own life to live and a dream to fulfill, thank you very much. Although she didn't really think that her life would intertwine with a certain someone life so deeply, especially when she was a male in her previous life. SI OC


**Guiding Hand**

 **By: almakarma18**

Just because she was born in the Kuroko verse, doesn't mean that she would turn into a basketball prodigy or become a basketball player. She has her own life to live and a dream to fulfill, thank you very much.

Although she didn't really think that her life would intertwine with a certain someone life so deeply, especially when she was a male in her previous life.

Well she has one thing to be thankful for being born as a girl in her new life since she just found out that she has pink hair now.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Oc.**

 **.**

 **Happy 2016 Everyone!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

He will bluntly get straight to point of the matter and tell you about the fact that he had died and was surprisingly reborn in an entirely different world or dimension or parallel world with his memories intact of his previous life.

Although when he said about entirely different, he is still living and been born in a planet called Earth. Something he is grateful for since he might not be handling his being reincarnated so easily as he could if he was in an entirely different world from what he was used to living.

For example being born in a magical world or in a world of war and chaos because quite frankly he knows that he would lose his sanity if that was to happen.

Though, he couldn't help but think about the time that he ended up questioning his own sanity from time to time because of a certain group of people.

Something he would definitely explain in great detail in another time.

So where was he again?

Ah!

Yes, he died and got reborn in a different world.

When he meant about being born in a different world from what he remember.

He meant that he was born in a world where a certain story he once read became real.

It was just a passing story that his only one friend has pesters him to read before just because of the same painful circumstances happened to him in his previous life.

A certain prodigy who ended up losing his way, his burning passion disappeared just because he ended up hating the things that he once loved.

The only difference was that his passion has been in music rather than the sport called basketball.

It was the only reason why he remember the story called Kuroko no Basuke because of how touch he was with the story or else he would end up forgetting about it because he has a problem of forgetting something that doesn't interest him.

Though despite being born in the Kuroko verse, he never became a member of a basketball club, nope he never became a player or a member of it.

It didn't mean that just because he was born into that world that he would just end up being a natural basketball prodigy because of it.

Despite being reborn, music has always been his passion after all and that doesn't change a thing even in his new found life.

And despite knowing what would happened to their life's or what they would go through, he never tried to stop it because he knew that they would end up facing the same problem again and again because that is the responsibility and the burden of those who was label as prodigy.

The only thing he could do is watch, observed and offers an advice or a hand when needed but he was never been a kind of person just to anyone.

He has been a believer of no pain and no gain or precisely that has been what he believes after overcoming his own problem.

Because he knew fully well that they needed to be able to face it themselves since in the end only two things would be able to help those who has the same problem as them, either helping themselves or even rarely when a person certain action that truly have the determination, will and the passion to reach out to them would be the only one to be able to help.

Frankly, he never once tried to place himself into their life because he also has a dream to fulfil and a life to live.

He just didn't have any time for just any person.

But despite it all, in the end, he ended up intertwining with the life of the Canon character of the once fictional story that he remember despite not being an amazing player or even a member of the basketball club.

Because for starter, he found himself being reborn as the younger sister of one of the canon character.

Yes you heard him right.

A younger SISTER.

Yup!

A GIRL.

As in a Female.

He doesn't really have any complain about being born a female…

It would just take him for a while to get use into being a female in his new life.

Being male or female doesn't matter to him one bit since he never found himself being attracted to both gender in his previous life before despite reaching the age of mid-twenties in his previous life.

But what he could not accept was the fact that he was born with a pink hair color...

Thank God though that it was a dark shade type of hair color not light or too bright of color.

…

Damn

.

.

 **(1)**

.

.

Momoi Shizuka, female and born in the Momoi Family on May 11 XXXX.

The youngest daughter of Momoi Shin and Momoi Megumi.

And the younger sister of Momoi Satsuki, the future manager of the future Generation of Miracles and the childhood friend of Aomine Daiki.

In the Momoi Family, Shizuka has gained the title of a child in a body but isn't a child in mentality.

Because Momoi Shizuka has a very mature mind beyond her age.

How the Momoi Family was sure of it?

Well, let just say that they took their child in a hospital of how unusual their child was acting although they didn't really do it because of how Shizuka was acting weird… no, they did it because they cared on their youngest daughter well-being.

And let just say that after being tested numerously, she was declared to have a mature mind beyond her age.

Thus Shizuka parents understand the unusual thing their daughter did… well sometimes only, while their oldest daughter for wanting to connect and understand her younger sister gained the ability to be able to analyze and gained information, although it was an ability that Satsuki inherited from their father, and it would furthermore develop as years goes by, thus the ability that Shizuka older sister develop helped her be chosen in the Teiko Basketball club as manager in the future for the Generation of Miracles.

In the years of Shizuka growing up with the Momoi family, they have learn many quirks of their youngest family member, such as despite being a quiet child who rarely express her emotion in her face, Shizuka are still a very kind child though she could be strict sometimes and also quite vicious in her honest but blunt way when talking to everyone around her, although it was also the sole reason why their child has been quiet and prefer to be left alone.

Shizuka is a very independent child and also has a slight dislike about getting attention if she could help it, thus the sole reason why their child created two different appearances with distinguished personalities.

One personality who seemed to shroud her in the shadow, preferring the silent and normal quiet type of life, as she let herself disappeared in the background while the other one was a personality of professionalism, who basked in the attention of hundreds and thousands of people, where she could pour her all with no hidden mask on her face. A place where she could shine brightly with all her might and no restrained.

Of course, the Momoi family were extremely worried over this certain action of their child as they question themselves about the mentally of their child but their precious child have shown that she was indeed mature as the doctor has told them because Shizuka saw their uncertainty and explain that both has been a part of herself and nothing was fake so they didn't need to worry about her mentality.

And above all, the Momoi Family knew the reason why their youngest member created two persona while living her life, because deep inside that emotionless face of her, they know the burning and intense desire of Shizuka passion for music.

The action that Shizuka uses would allow her to live her life as peacefully and as quietly as she could because she already place a line between her profession life and normal life in order to not be fully affected.

One personality for living her life in a normal way while the other one is for her professional life where she could live her dream.

Thus despite how unusual and unorthodox Shizuka are, the MomoiFamily still love and cared for their youngest member despite it all because Shizuka is part of their family.

.

.

 **(1)**

.

.

Momoi Shizuka, the name she was given in his new life after dying.

Yes, you heard him right, he died.

He who was a male in his previous life died and was reborn as a female in his new life.

It took him almost three years to accept the fact that he was now a she.

While it took her five whole years to get over the fact that she died and was reborn.

In her previous life, she has been a person that could adapt to anything easily because it was something that she needs to do so, with how much attention she has been getting in her previous life before because she has been born prodigal and talented in any form of music in her life.

Although, she could say that it isn't really surprising that it took her almost three years to finally accept over the fact that she was now a female and five years to get over her death.

However, questioning herself about being male or female became useless and meaningless when she found herself thinking over the fact that her core is still the same no matter what and nothing will really change.

It was just her gender being different.

In her previous life, she has never been truly attracted to anyone and only one person has been close in getting his interest and attraction but he died before it fully bloom into something more deep and intense.

It was his male savior; he was also the reason why it took him five years to get over his death.

Although, it didn't stop her from getting some action in her previous life since she has been quiet curious as a teenager, a hormonal teenager, which was something normal for anyone else.

The things that change though were the fact that she wasn't a prodigy or genius anymore in her new life.

Yes she was still a very smart person but she just knew that she doesn't have the same grasp of concept of what she have before.

Is she disappointed?

No, not really.

If she were to explain what she was currently feeling…

She would say that it was quite refreshing.

Because she knew that there is nothing wrong of being normal for once in her entire life.

Yes, she knew that she would probably get irritated or frustrated over the lack of progress or the slow grasping of something that she should probably find easy to understand before.

But she has already experiences the hardship of having the label prodigy on herself in her previous life.

For once she want something knew.

She wanted to be challenge constantly in her new life.

She wanted to gain her skill with the old fashion called hard work, determination, passion and will.

Because she doesn't found anything wrong with pushing herself to the limit to just gained or master a skill.

Hard work, passion, determination and will was someone who ended up being her savior after all in her previous life.

It is an honor to be able to finally experience what her savior has went through as he preserved no matter how hard it was in order to reach her in her previous life before.

And it helped.

It helped her see new thing in life, experience the thing she has been missing.

Thus, only the experience of years of being a musician will be the only thing that would help her in her new life and her sensitive hearing.

It was quite an exhilarating and refreshing feeling to feel rather than the heavy expectation and the slowly draining of passion she felt in her previous life before.

It was indeed a second chance for herself after all.

And this time, she would fully face what life would throw at her, even being born in a once fictional world that she has only read once in her previous life doesn't matter one bit.

And she knew that nothing she remember will stay the same as she remember or precisely there would be different thing in what she remember because she knew for the fact that the Momoi family only has one child in her previous life memories.

Yes.

She was born as the youngest sister of Momoi Satsuki, one of the canon character in the Kuroko no Basuke, the future manager of the future Generation of Miracles and the so-called and self-titled girlfriend of one of the main character in the story.

How she learned that she was in the Kuroko verse?

Well at first, she was quite skeptical to see the pink hair color of her older sister and her mother when she could finally see while also seeing the pink eye color of her mother and older sister at the same time.

It didn't help at all that she was born with dark pink hair, something she was grateful at because at least it isn't bright pink or neon pink color, and thankfully she was born with blue eyes something she inherit from her father, who has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes.

She has never been glad to be born as girl when she found out that she now has dark pinkish hair.

So, you got why she was skeptical right? Pink hair, pink eye color and Dark Blue hair color are something that isn't normal.

And secondly, for having the same last name as Momoi Satsuki that have a very familiar and similar appearance from what she remember, so it wasn't her fault for first jumping in conclusion that somehow she was born in the Kuroko verse, right?

Coincidence? Not likely since there are just too much coincidence for her not to be suspicious about to where she was born at, however, she was still wary and suspicious despite the evidence since she didn't want to just fully jump to conclusion to where she was born without a final evidence that could prove her wrong.

And thus, came the day when she met her older sister friend, who she introduce as Aomine Daiki with the same appearance from what she remember, thus making her come into conclusion that she is indeed in the Kuroko verse.

Although, she continued living her life as normally and quietly as she could while following her dream.

What?

Why wouldn't she go help them and bond herself to them, you ask? Or Why doesn't she place herself in their life?

Are you crazy?

She still has a life to live and a dream to fulfill after all. She doesn't have any time for other people problem or incoming problem since she already have her own problem to face thank you very much.

And why would she go and place herself in their life? It was like she was just going to befriend them because she wanted to be special to their life… like she was doing it because she have to and not because she want too… like she has an ulterior motive to do it… so no thank you.

She has already enough in her plate, what with the overprotective parent and worrywart as an older sister while training to improve her skill in playing instrument and doing voice exercise at the same time… so no… she's busy with her own life.

If she became friend with her older sister childhood friend and future friends because of certain circumstances and a natural one then she would accept it but she doesn't have the time to be just going and interfering with other people lives.

Besides, she believes that even if she were to stop what would happen to the GOM, she knew that they would just face another obstacle and the same problem again because that is how life is.

There is no such thing as happily ever after all since life is just unpredictable.

No pain, no gain.

She already experience how difficult to just live, thus she knew about it and fully expect it to come her way too even in her new life because even she wouldn't escape facing hardship in her life.

Thus she just live her life the way she can, however, there was something that she just miss to see, that in the future, her life would intertwine in the lives of the Generation of Miracles, no matter how big and small her presence would be in their lives.

But the most important part was the fact that she would get in too deeply with a certain someone life in the future.

.

.

 **(1)**

.

.

THUD!

A small figure of girl flinch when she heard a loud sound hit a few inches away to the side of her head causing her to woke up from her deep nap.

She slowly sat up while letting out a big yawn, ignoring the noises around her, especially a particular someone before blinking her large blue eyes when a shadow of a figure hover just above her form causing her to look up just to find herself looking into a nervous grin of a tan skin boy.

"Ah… Sorry bout that Shizuka."

"You almost hit my little sister Baka Dai-chan!" Shizuka older sister screech to her side causing her to flinch from the noise because of her overly sensitive hearing.

Satsuki seeing her little sister flinch, stop screeching to the tan skin boy as she turn around toward her before fussing immediately over her wellbeing causing Shizuka to mentally sigh.

Because despite knowing that she has a very mature mentality, it doesn't stop Satsuki from fussing over her little sister.

She appreciate Satsuki concern since in her previous life, people only concern themselves to her because they are more worried over her skill being affected more than her own wellbeing, although she couldn't really help but feel irritated sometimes since Satsuki just doesn't know when to stop.

Satsuki and Daiki seeing the telltale sign of Shizuka losing her cool, something that rarely happen, begun to edge far away from the seven years old figure as dark aura seem to surround her form while the temperate drop low despite it being in a summer season.

They couldn't help but flinch and sweats when large icy blue eyes stared at their form, eyes that were usually hidden with the girl long bangs before flashing them a very overly sweet smile plastered on her face, causing them to gulp at the same time.

Despite how the young girl before them was a year younger than them, they fully knew very well that Shizuka could get really scary and *Shiver* be very sadistic.

Thus it wasn't their fault that the both of them couldn't help but hug each other for fear of what the young girl would do to them.

Running away never once flash their mind again because they knew the consequences of running away from the young girl punishment.

"Eh… Shi-chan? F-for Nee-chan…p-please c-calm down?"

"Heheh… S-sorry bout t-that?"

The tan boy would forever deny over the fact that his voice squeak at the last words he just spoke.

Shizuka couldn't help but calm down after seeing her older sister and friend shivering and shaking with wide eyes filled with horror toward her for a few minutes. Oh, she didn't calm down just because she found the two kids being afraid from her but because she felt her rare sadistic side settle down, content to see the scene before her.

Satsuki and Daiki sagged with relief when Shizuka eyes softened for a second with a small smile on her lip before returning to the usual emotionless expression on her face.

Satsuki immediately bounce toward her little sister, getting over the horror she felt since she already experience it numerous time, and sitting down on her side.

Smiling brightly with a worried eyes toward her little sister, "Are you sure you're alright? Are you still tired? Do you want to sleep more?"

Even Daiki couldn't help but frown as he stares silently at the eye bags that are surely still on her face.

And Shizuka couldn't help but smile from their worries.

"I'm alright. Mother and Father said that I could finally take a break since this would be my last performance for a while. They told me it's not good to keep pushing myself."

At her words, Daiki form relaxes before a bright grin appeared on his face as he pat the younger girl head.

"Well! Of course you need to take a break once in a while despite being famous, ya know? Even I know to stop playing basketball and relax for a while!"

Satsuki hearing his words couldn't help but huff, "As if! Don't listen to him Shi-chan! I'm always the one getting him to stop playing since he just doesn't know when to stop!"

"Hey that's not true!"

Though, Shizuka still wearing her emotionless face, she was really smiling deep inside of her.

Satsuki , knowing that her little sister is smiling despite how she looks outside couldn't help but bounce with an excited smile as an idea pop up in her mind.

"Hey Shi-chan! It's been a while since I heard you play personally for us! Could you please play us a song?"

Daiki immediately nodding his head since Shizuka music has a certain power on it that most of the songs he heard was quite missing.

Blinking her eyes, Shizuka stood up before turning toward them before ever slowly a bright smile lit up her face, eyes bright and burning intensely at the thought of playing a song.

Because being asked to play a song by someone and anyone is a greatest honor to her.

"Of course, I'll play a song, especially since you ask me too."

Shizuka slowly walk toward where she place her instrument, taking out a violin before walking away a few distance from her older sister and her only single friend.

She gently and lovingly touch her violin for a second, taking a stance before playing with all her might as her heart sore with love over her music something she has greatly miss in her previous life and has almost lost.

She would be forever grateful to her savior for saving her previous life dream and passion.

And as she silently stares at the mesmerize children before her… Shizuka couldn't help but pray.

 _ **To please let them overcome whatever hardship and problem that would definitely come their way.**_

Since that's all she could do at the moment.

.

.

 **(1)**

.

.

Time passes by so quickly and before she knew it her older sister is already starting her Junior High while she still stayed at home as she prefers to be home schooled rather than attending a school.

Of course, her parent was against it at first but after numerous argument and reasoning she was finally able to do what she wanted.

It seemed that her parents finally understand that they couldn't just dictate her life no matter how much they threaten or reason with her.

And just how much stubborn she was because once she decided to do something no one could really stop her.

Besides, she already know what she wanted to do with her life, which was one of the reason why her parent allowed her to do what she wanted, as long as it isn't a danger to her life.

Heck, despite being 12 years old they allowed her to buy a couple of apartment and a house to a different place, near where she usually plays her performance or where she enters a competition.

The Momoi family learned later on that no one could really stop her from what she want, that is why they are already resign to her cause. Well as long as she tells them what she was doing or where she was staying at since she was still their child despite how independent she was acting.

They cared and love her no matter what she does, which was a rare experience for someone like her who was abandon by her own parent in her previous life while asking her for support from time to time.

Her previous parent just wanted the money she earned unlike her new parent where they gave their support despite everything she ever done and love her for who she was.

Shizuka would forever feel grateful toward her parent until the day she dies.

Although, she almost decided to just leave the family despite how they cared about her if they ever tried stopping her from what she wanted because despite everything that happen in her life, she is still the same person as her previous life, with only added few thing because of her new life experiences.

She is mentally more mature after all.

She already experience living by her own.

That is why she is really grateful toward the Momoi Family.

Anyway!

During the past few years, after so much hardship, lessons and training, she was finally known in the music and entertainment industries and have been performing and creating song and music in Japan.

Tsuki Shuzu is the name she uses for her identity in the industries.

The only reason why no one found out her real identity yet was because her mother has her own small business company for creating make up products and fashion design while her father who worked in the music industries quitted his job when he found out her talent for music and finally build his own music company.

It seem her passion on music convinced her father to follow his own passion on creating a company for those people who wanted their music to be heard. She has been the final push, the catalyst in her father life for him to finally make a decision.

Thanks to her mother design and fashion capabilities and her father rather sharp analytical skill for choosing talented people and over his love for music with a little help of her own, he was finally able create a very promising company.

Although she has helped her father company rank up during its early years, she wasn't the only one who was helping his company any longer since her father found more talented people who became quite famous in their own way.

If she remembers it right, her father company isn't in the bottom line anymore when he first started it and was now in the middle.

Even her older sister helped their mother company by giving ideas about what is currently the trend for the younger generation, with the help of the analyzing skill and information gathering that she seemed to have inherited from their father and further develop from trying to understand her paradox little sister.

Satsuki even going so far as posing as their mother model company by using brand new makeup product their mother wanted to invest.

Shizuka was frankly doesn't know what to think about since she clearly remember that her older sister has never done anything like this in the story.

Or maybe she just doesn't know about it or was never mentioned because the one she read was all about basketball after all.

Or maybe because she was now in real life and her life is not a story anymore.

Or maybe she changes things since she exist, which was something she just stop thinking about since she doesn't really want to go questioning her own existence.

She was now living a real life; she will just go with that reason.

Anyhow.

Because of their parent busy schedule, despite Satsuki protest, it was the only reason why she mostly prefers to live in the house she bought or the apartment she was renting.

Quite cold of her?

It was just the way she was.

She has an adult mind and really like her independent.

It was not like she just went and cut her bonds toward her family since she still visit and stay in their home from time to time. She still hang out with her sister and Daiki when she got time and see her father because she work on his company while learning how to disguise herself from her mother who does her make over during one of her performances.

She just wants her alone time.

Thus, she continues to live her life as she spread her passion on music around the world… well on the country that she was born at.

Of course nothing would stay the same, as someone could break her routine anytime as she found herself staring blankly toward the person before her.

"Could you repeat that once again please?"

Shizuka couldn't help but smile widely with her eyes hidden under her long bangs as she currently face her only childhood friend who immediately send her a message and wanted to see her after learning of her long break time.

Aomine Daiki, despite everything still found Momoi Shizuka to be the scariest people he ever met when angry, although he couldn't help but unable to choose at the moment which one was scarier, either his another childhood friend before him or one of the members of his basketball club named Akashi Seijuro.

Aomine couldn't help but gulp deeply before suddenly finding back his will fast knowing what his fate will be if he doesn't convince his dear little friend. _Damn both the Momoi sibling would be the death of him!_

"Eh… P-Please come to our Basketball Club training camp! You don't have to do anything but cook our food only! That's all you have to do! Please!"

He couldn't help but beg with wide eyes at the younger Momoi knowing how good her cooking is while grimacing at the same time at the mere thought of the older Momoi cooking skill.

Shizuka couldn't help but frown, though it was hidden under her bangs and watch the quivering teen before her for a few more second.

"Why are you asking me this? Don't you have anyone that could help you? How about Onee-chan? Isn't she the manager of the basketball club?"

"That's the problem!" Aomine scream or yelped in horror since it's seemed that he couldn't stop his body from shivering from just imagining it. "Don't you remember the first time she cook us a food? I was hospitalize for food poisoning at that time! The only reason why you were saved at that time was the fact that you dislike a certain ingredient on it! Weren't you there with me?"

Shizuka couldn't help but sweat drop just remembering the event that's transpired that day but it's been a long time when that happened, so surely Satsuki became good at cooking food right? So she couldn't help but voice her reason or idea.

"Well… that was her first time right? Surely she already knew how to properly cook food, right? Since it's been awhile?"

"No! It's still worse! If nothing is done _**everyone**_ would be taking a long vacation time in the hospital rather than being able to train in our camping trip!"

She couldn't help but watch Daiki in amusement for a few more second before sighing mentally because she knew that Daiki wouldn't be lying from how he was acting right now. Really how horrible is her older sister cooking anyway?

"Alright fine!" she said in exasperated voice causing Daiki to grin brightly toward her, since it been awhile since he tasted Shizuka teriyaki burger, one of his favorite food.

"But I'm not even attending your school you know? Do you think that they would allow me to help them in your camping trip?"

Shizuka just watched as Daiki just blink blankly toward her for a second before grinning nervously, causing her eyes to twitch's and a dark aura begin to surround her form since she could already tell what his answer will be.

He couldn't help but pale from Shizuka dark aura, as he shiver from the drop of temperature around him, waving his hand franticly.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Shizuka! I'm sure they would allow you to help, especially since you are related to the basketball manager! Besides I know someone that could definitely convince our coach and adviser!"

Daiki couldn't help but sigh in relief when Shizuka return to normal, sweating on how much Shizuka still the same despite not being able to see each other much from her busy schedules.

He couldn't help but light up suddenly when the thought that little Shizuka would be able to spend their time around them more during their camping trip since it's been awhile since their been together again.

Satsuki and Shizuka has always been the only person that has stayed close to him for as long as he could remember since other people tend to be wary and frankly stay away from his just because of the way he act, especially with how his appearance is.

"Wait here Shizuka! I'll go tell the others about it now! I'm sure even Satsuki will help me convince our Coach to let you help!"

Before Shizuka could open her mouth, she found herself watching the retreating back of her childhood friend, leaving her alone in some part of the school despite knowing that it was her first time visiting his and Satsuki School while noting at the same time on how much faster and how much Daiki already improve on his skill from the time that they haven't seen each other.

She couldn't help but stare at the sky for a while before sighing deeply, walking toward a nearby tree to lean on as she wait for a few minutes for Daiki or else she would just leave the school since there is somewhere else she wanted to go.

She didn't think that she would be meeting the generation of miracles this way. It was not like she was avoiding them or doesn't want to meet them because despite how they will turn out in the last year of their Junior High, she still admired their talent because she knew for sure that it would be definitely an aspiring thing to watch them play.

Closing her eyes, _When that times comes… I wonder what would I do?_

" **KYAAAH!"**

Shizuka couldn't help but snap her eyes open when she heard a very aggravating voice, before turning her head around to where she heard the sound comes from.

Her large blue eyes widening for a split second from what she saw or precisely who she was seeing.

And here she thoughts that the first one she was going to be meeting in the generation of miracle, aside from Daiki, was going to be Akashi Seijuro because he would surely be the one that Daiki mention about a person he could count on.

Because right before her, a few distance away from her, standing before her is the upcoming model in the model industries, Kise Ryouta, and he was being surrounded by a few girls.

As she room her eyes on his figure, she couldn't help but observe his soft but silky looking medium long golden hair of his, enticing golden eyes, long eyelashes, tall figure accompanying with his pretty face and we got ourselves a really hot good looking guy, a sexy yummy type, especially with that charming aura radiating around him and from what she knew he is also a very talented individual in every sports.

But despite it all, the only thing that she could see was how fake his smile is, and how the warmth in his eyes were also fake because underneath it, she could see a very cold eyes who she was sure that viewed the world around him with bored eyes while apathetic toward others. His heart guarded as he unconsciously or consciously places a wall in order to keep a distance with everyone he meets.

A boy who has never experiences the meaning of failure and has never been rejected from what he wanted.

She knew and could tell… because she has been like him in her previous life.

Only one thing sum it all though, although it's been awhile since she got attracted to someone else, the boy and not a guy because he is still a boy in her eyes, is a major let down but she couldn't fault him for that because she knew how it felt to live as the way he is currently living his life.

Shizuka couldn't help but blink her eyes dumbly for a few seconds as what she was currently thinking seemed to finally keep up with her mind…

Because… despite meeting gorgeous male and female in her performances and competitions, both in her previous and present life, why does that the boy before her was the one who took her attention despite it only lasting for a few minutes?

Eh… is she attracted to him by first sight?

No way… right?

Oh! Since she is already starting in puberty again it must be the hormone fault again!

Ah that must be it! Yeah!

Phew! Shizuka couldn't help but to let out a relief sigh before blinking her eyes again and again when she found herself looking directly into a golden eyes despite how far away they were standing at each other, and although her eyes was still hidden underneath her long bangs at the same time, but she knew that he knew that they are definitely looking at each other.

And it seemed that she was caught looking at him while she was thinking deeply since he now seemed to think that she was a shy admirer of his from what she could see from his action because he just flash her a very charming smile on her way followed by a wink of his eye.

Her reaction toward his charming smile and wink?

Turn around and walk away from him, not before making sure to show him a scowl and an unpleasant sneer thrown toward him, something she rarely did.

Although, she couldn't help but feel something indescribable on how his eyes widen with surprise and shock from her action.

Shizuka unable to stop her action next for wanting to do something one more time, turn around one last time, lingering in the corner knowing fully well how she still got his undivided attention, opened her mouth and slowly spoke one word, something she knew that Kise Ryouta would definitely know despite how far away she was standing from him before turning around the corner quickly, disappearing completely from his view.

She left the school ground immediately after leaving a quick message on Satsuki phone, knowing that Kise Ryouta would definitely come looking for her after he got over his initial shock because of the one word she has spoken, the one simple word that would definitely shake his core up that spoke different meaning for him.

"Fake"

Because she knew from just observing him that no one has ever seen or known the real Kise Ryouta… yet…

That no one has fully dug deeper on his core…

Of how much mask he has been showing and hiding to the people around him.

And that is how she first met Kise Ryouta, the future Copy Cat of the future Generation of Miracles.

If she knew the result of her action in the future would have cause…

She couldn't help but wonder if she would still do the same thing over again…

Despite knowing the effect of her action has done toward him…

Her answer?

Probably…

.

.

* * *

.

 **Sorry! I was really confuse about Satsuki first name and last name! Thank you for correcting me about it! I tried to fix it! Thank you again! I really appreciate it! :)**

.

Sorry if Canon Character is OOC but I know for sure that Aomine Daike has been a very friendly and outgoing guy before he turned the way he is when he was in High School.

And I know for sure that you probably figure out who Shizuka would be paired up with, right?

What scene do you want me to write?

Which GOM or other canon character do you want Shizuka to meet next?

Thank you for reading! See you in Next Chapter! ^.^


End file.
